gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Rachel Relationship
The Mercedes-Rachel Relationship is the love/hate friendship between Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. (Usually called as Rachcedes.) Overview Season One In the Pilot, Mercedes and Rachel didn't get along because they both wanted the limelight in Glee club and wanted the most solos. This idea is continued in Showmance when they are performing Le Freak and Rachel nearly kicks Mercedes in the face. Mercedes is angered by this. Later, when Rachel shares an idea for the Glee club assembly with the club Mercedes says that she is tired of hearing Rachel's voice. However Rachel begins to be kind towards Mercedes in Acafellas when her and Tina try to talk sense into her and tell her that Kurt is gay so that she won't end-up hurt over her crush on him. In Vitamin D, Mercedes agrees with the other girls against Rachel's idea of practicing for the mash-up. And takes credit for Rachel's song selection, but Rachel sets her straight. In Sectionals, due to Mr. Schuester's absence, New Directions must arrange their own song selection. Rachel offers to sing a ballad, but Mercedes says that she is just as good and to demonstrate this she belts out And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Rachel says she can't wait to hear her perform it at Sectionals and they hug. And they become bestfriends. In Hell-O, Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel are seen walking together before being slushied. In The Power Of Madonna, Rachel asks the advice of Mercedes and the other glee girls about her relationship with Jesse. Mercedes doesn't make fun of her like Quinn does. In Theatricality, Mercedes and Quinn are with Rachel when she discovers that Shelby Corcoran is her mother. Mercedes is the one to break the news to the rest of the Glee club. In Funk, Mercedes can be seen comforting Rachel about her break-up with Jesse St. James on the way back to the choir room. Season Two In Audition, Rachel suggests to Mercedes and Kurt that they try to put Sunshine off of joining glee club, as it may result in them losing solos (although she is actually worried about losing solos herself). However they disagree to this, showing that although rapidly becoming friends, Mercedes and Rachel don't always agree. In Grilled Cheesus, Mercedes and Rachel are two of the people praying for Burt in song. In Never Been Kissed, Mercedes and Rachel take the leads in Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. In Silly Love Songs, Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt are seen at a sleepover at Rachel's house. Mercedes gives Rachel advice to stop being so boy crazy and focus solely on her career, Rachel ignores this advice though. In Comeback, Sue tries to turn Rachel and Mercedes against each other by telling them they were talking about each other behind their back's (which they weren't). They sing a throw down of Take Me or Leave Me but admire each others singing throughout the song and are friends again by the end of it. Mercedes and Lauren Zizes are the only glee girls not to steal Rachel's clothing style in this episode. In Blame It On The Alcohol, Mercedes refers to Rachel's party as the "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza." In A Night Of Neglect, when Mercedes is upset (and a little angry) about being neglected in Glee Club, Rachel comforts her and concludes that they are both equally good singers, she also says that she couldn't top Mercedes' rendition of Ain't No Way, and Rachel gives her the closing spot. In Prom Queen, Rachel comforts Mercedes about not having a date for the prom and comes up with the idea that they both go with Sam as they are all single. Episodes For In Acafellas, Rachel informs Mercedes that Kurt is gay to spare her feelings. In Sectionals, Rachel uncharacteristically takes the decision of Mercedes performing the song at sectionals quite well and they hug. In Hell-O, they are shown walking through the corridors together with Kurt, happy and friendly with each other (until they get slushied by Karofsky). In The Power Of Madonna, Rachel asks Mercedes and the other glee girls advice on her relationship with Jesse. In Funk, Mercedes comforts Rachel about her break-up with Jesse (in the background on the glee club's way back to the choir room). In Silly Love Songs, they are at a sleepover together at Rachel's house, Mercedes gives Rachel advice on being single. In Comeback, they make-up after their argument and admire each other's singing during Take Me or Leave Me from RENT. Mercedes and Lauren are the only two glee girls not to copy Rachel's clothing style. In A Night Of Neglect, Mercedes is the only person that Rachel has freely admitted is an equally good singer as her. Rachel also omits to performing, because Mercedes' performance has already 'brought the house down'. In Prom Queen, Rachel comforts Mercedes and they go to prom together with Sam. At first, Mercedes says that's even worse than going alone and turns down Rachel, but Rachel tells her more about the plan, to which she finally says yes to. Rachel helped her also get together with Sam, her eventual boyfriend. In Asian F, they share a hug, wishing each other good luck on who gets the part of Maria in West Side Story . Shane , Mercede's boyfriend, isn't happy that she's friends with the "competition" and tells Mercedes she is much better than Rachel. This leads Mercedes to become even more obnoxious than ever, tearing apart the friendship Mercedes and Rachel once had. Episodes Against In Pilot when Rachel temporarily takes over the glee club, Mercedes is noticeably peeved. In Showmance, Mercedes threatens Rachel because she nearly kicks her during a glee rehearsal (this threat was in Mercedes regular diva style, not a dark threat.). Mercedes says she is tired of hearing Rachel speak. In Vitamin D, Mercedes votes against Rachel's idea of practicing for the boys vs girls mash-up contest and also takes credit for Rachel's song selection. In Sectionals, Mercedes challenges Rachel for the solo at sectionals. In Audition, Mercedes and Kurt agree that Rachel's idea to scare Sunshine away from joining the glee club is awful, and that Rachel herself is awful. In Comeback, Rachel and Mercedes are quick to believe Sue(Sue of all people!) that they were being mean to each other behind each other's backs. Showing that they don't trust each other. In A Night Of Neglect, Mercedes acts diva-ish towards Rachel. In Prom Queen, When Rachel suggests that they go to prom together instead of alone, Mercedes says "That's even worse!" In Asian F, Mercedes enmity towards Rachel leads her to quit New Directions. Songs Duets *''Take Me or Leave Me'' by Idina Menzel and Fredi Walker. (Comeback) *''Out Here On My Own'' from ''FAME ''(Asian F) Trivia *They have both dated Puck for only one episode. *They are both known as the divas of New Directions. *Both of them auditioned for Maria, and both got the part, though Mercedes withdrew. Photos RB - Diva Off Two.gif Divas.gif Rachel & Mercedes - Start Me Up-Livin' on a Prayer.gif Quotes ﻿ Category:Relationships Category:Enemies